


R41NBOW R3FUG33 RUMPUS P4RTYTOWN

by Caracalliope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ableism, Abusive guardians, Beforus Culling (Homestuck), Cybersex, Disabled Sex, Dystopian Infantilization, F/M, Friendship is Magic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Karkat and Terezi are part of a cullbait group that fled from Alternia. They receive asylum on Beforus, but they have to be culled in the Beforan way before they're allowed to "integrate into society". Karkat gets lucky with his assigned guardian. Terezi has less luck.GC: MY CULL3R DO3S NOT 4PPROV3 OF R3FUG33S H4V1NG C4RN4L R3L4T1ONSGC: 4PP4R3NTLY W3 4R3 NOT R34DY FOR TH3 R3SPONS1B1L1TY
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	R41NBOW R3FUG33 RUMPUS P4RTYTOWN

GC: H1 K4RK4T

CG: H1 K4RK4T? ARE WE ON H1 K4RK4T NOW. I THOUGHT WE WERE STILL DOING “FUCK OFF YOU PIECE OF SHIT, PAILING YOU WAS SUCH AN ORDEAL THAT I HAD TO DISAPPEAR FROM TROLLIAN FOR THREE WEEKS, INSTEAD OF JUST GHOSTING YOUR PATHETIC ASS IN PARTICULAR, WHICH IS WHAT YOU DESERVE”, WHICH DON’T GET ME WRONG, I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND THE IMPULSE TO AVOID ME AFTER WHAT WE DID. GOOD TASTE WAS BOUND TO CATCH UP WITH YOU EVENTUALLY AND I DON’T BLAME YOU FOR THAT. BUT YOU COULD HAVE KEPT IN TOUCH WITH THE OTHERS SO WE KNEW YOU WEREN’T #TW: DEAD IN A NEATLY-TRIMMED BEFORAN DITCH.

GC: WH4T  
GC: NO, YOU 4SS  
GC: 1 GOT C4UGHT WH3N 1 GOT HOM3 FROM OUR D4T3

CG: OH SHIT  
CG: TEREZI  
CG: I’M SO SORRY? FUCK.

GC: 1T 1S NOT 4 B1G D34L >:]  
GC: MY CULL3R DO3S NOT 4PPROV3 OF R3FUG33S H4V1NG C4RN4L R3L4T1ONS  
GC: 4PP4R3NTLY W3 4R3 NOT R34DY FOR TH3 R3SPONS1B1L1TY

CG: BULLSHIT.  
CG: SHE’S A CONTROL FREAK IS WHAT SHE IS.  
CG: AND I REALIZE THAT’S RICH COMING FROM ME, SO JUST IGNORE ME I GUESS. BUT I WISH SHE TREATED YOU BETTER. DID SHE OBJECT TO YOU SLEEPING WITH CULLBAIT? OR IS THAT LIKE LESS #TW: PROBLEMATIC THAN YOU FUCKING SOMEBODY WHO ISN’T DEFICIENT.

GC: 1 D1D NOT T3LL H3R WHO 1 W4S W1TH  
GC: 1TS NON3 OF H3R BUS1N3SS  
GC: 4ND 1 WOULD NOT SQ34KV3RM1N YOU OUT 3V3N 1F 1T W4S!!! >B]

CG: I APPRECIATE IT. BUT YOU DON’T HAVE TO COVER FOR ME, YOU KNOW MY CULLER’S DIFFERENT THAN THE OTHERS.

GC: 1 R3FUS3 TO T4K3 TH4T R1SK!  
GC: 1 THOUGHT R4DGL4R3 W4S D1FF3R3NT TOO  
GC: BY TH3 W4Y, C4N YOU SW1TCH B4CK FROM C4NDY R3D TO BOR1NG GR4Y? JUST TH1S ONC3

CG: FUCK, OF COURSE I CAN.  
CG: SORRY, I FORGOT TO CHANGE IT AFTER I REPORTED TO SINSLESS. I DIDN’T MEAN TO SUBJECT YOU TO THAT.

GC: STOP M4K1NG M3 ROLL MY L1QU1F13D LOOKSTUBS  
GC: YOU KNOW 1 4M 4LL 4BOUT TH4T C4NDY  
GC: 1TS JUST TOO LOUD TO L1CK TOD4Y

CG: I CAN TYPE SMALLER, TOO. DID SHE HURT YOU?

GC: 1 DONT L1K3 TH4T  
GC: BL3HHH, T4ST3S L1K3 BOR1NG GR4Y 4NTS ON MY TONGU3

CG: DID SHE HURT YOU.

GC: NO  
GC: W3LL  
GC: NO  
GC: DO YOU KNOW WH4T GROUND1NG 1S?

CG: YEAH? SINSLESS JOKED ABOUT DOING IT TO ME IF I KEPT SAYING FUCK IN THE REPORTS. I’M PRETTY SURE IT WAS A JOKE, BUT I DIDN’T GET IT? I MEAN, GETTING LOCKED INSIDE THE HIVE FOR BEING A FUCKUP, THAT JUST USED TO BE OUR LIFE.

GC: SUR3 1T *SOUNDS* F1N3  
GC: 3XC3PT TH3Y T4K3 YOUR GRUBTOP 4ND YOU G3T LOCK3D 1N 4 ROOM W1TH NOBODY TO T4LK TO 4ND NOTH1NG TO DO  
GC: SH3 TOOK MY CH4LKS 4ND G4V3 M3 P4MPHL3TS  
GC: MY TONGU3 1S FULL OF P4P3RCUTS >:[

CG: CONSIDERING HOW #TW: CUCKOO SHE IS FOR ACCESSIBILITY, I’M SURPRISED SHE DIDN’T VOLUNTEER TO READ THEM OUT LOUD TO YOU, LIKE SOME KIND OF PALE PORNO PINUP.

GC: W3LL SH3 DO3S NOT W4NT TO 4CTU4LLY SP3ND T1M3 W1TH M3  
GC: WH1CH 1S GOOD, B3C4US3 1 DONT L1K3 H3R VO1C3 4NYMOR3. 1 US3D TO L1K3 TH4T SH3 SOUNDS 4LMOST 3X4CTLY L1K3 M3 BUT  
GC: BUT 4NYW4Y  
GC: 1 N33D 4 F4VOR

CG: YEAH?

GC: 1 4M CRU3LLY 1MPR1SON3D 1N TH1S M4NS1ON 4T L34ST UNT1L R4DGL4R3 4ND K1NDF4NG COM3 HOM3 FROM TH31R R33DUC4T1ON TOUR  
GC: SO 1 WOULD L1K3 YOU TO 3NT3RT41N M3

CG: SURE.  
CG: SO I’VE BEEN GETTING INTO THIS NORTH BEFORAN TELENOVELA? IT’S NOT AS GOOD AS WE HAD BACK HOME BUT ONCE YOU GET PAST THE LACK OF EXPLICIT MURDER OR ANY KIND OF INTER-CASTE CONFLICT, AND ONCE YOU LEARN TO SKIP THE PSA’S, THE ROMANTIC SUBTEXT ISN’T TOO BAD. SINSLESS GAVE ME SOME INTERESTING RECOMMENDATIONS, TURNS OUT HIS TASTE IN TV IS BETTER THAN HIS TASTE IN SERMONS.

GC: K4RK4T  
GC: K44444RK4T  
GC: 1 M34N YOU COULD  
GC: 3NT3RT41N M3 >;] > :*

CG: OH  
CG: YOU STILL WANT TO  
CG: OKAY?  
CG: OKAY. WHAT DO I DO?

GC: TURN TH3 C4M3R4 ON F1RSTLY  
GC: 4ND TH3 M1CROPHON3  
GC: YOUR VO1C3 1 DONT H4V3 4NY PROBL3MS W1TH <3 <3 <3

Terezi hadn’t actually expected Karkat to give in so quickly, and the push-and-pull was part of the entertainment she was looking for. She guessed he felt bad for her. For a moment, the thought made her feel hollow, made her want to turn the grubtop off and put it back in Radglare’s drawer. But she wasn’t going to be beaten back into hiding in her room. Karkat’s pity was the Alternian kind, the I-won’t-rip-your-throat-out-for-now kind. It was different from Beforan pity, which smelled like rot.

He sank his useless nubby teeth into his delicious lower lip and gave her a loserish wave. 

GC: DO YOU ST1LL H4V3 TH3 BRU1S3S 1 G4V3 YOU?

He shook his head, cheeks flushing cherry under her tongue. She wiped the screen with her sleeve, licked it again. He was wearing a red hoodie, and it gave her a fluttery, odd feeling. He held on to his old clothes longer than any of them, but wearing his colors suited him. This planet gave him that much, and more besides. So why did Terezi feel like it only took and took from her?

GC: TH4T 1S F1N3, 1 W1LL G1V3 YOU MOR3 N3XT T1M3  
GC: SO 4R3 YOU W3T Y3T

Another headshake, but this one was fainter. She couldn’t keep up with every moment, with the screen blurring with her saliva, but she tasted him taking the hoodie off. She remembered the taste and feel of his grubscars against her lips. He was so delicate, in a way that was hotter than lava when she could touch him. But she hated it sometimes, because he couldn’t, didn’t keep it secret anymore.

GC: T4LK TO M3

“What? Are you not being entertained, your tyranny? Did you expect me to perform a sexy dance with a noose around my neck? Or around something else, you lust-ridden menace!”

She turned her microphone on to cackle. He didn’t need to see her right now.

“I demand narration! You were the one who brought up accessibility. Don’t be worse than my culler, Karkat, don’t disappoint me.” 

“Oh my god, fuck you. Okay, my hand is on my heaving thorax, all right, and it's sliding down.”

“Slow or quick?” She licked the screen quickly, reveling in his blush.

“ _So_ slow, slower than a clown drowning in his piss-diluted sopor, okay, shut up, and it is sliding down with my fronds curled inward until I get to the elastic of my cute-ass workout pants.”

“Are you deceiving the witness, Karkat? Have you got leggings on?”

“And my knuckles brush over the outline of this magnificent bulge, the bulge you had down your throat three weeks ago.” Terezi licked the screen, wiped it, and licked it again. “And my fronds are uncurling, slowly, and then all at once, because there’s just one thing I want you to know.”

A second later, she could taste his middle finger zooming towards the camera. Her cackle this time felt realer, deeper.

“Oooh, Mr Vantas, oooh. Are you planning to use that thing or is it just there to tempt me?”

A moment’s hesitation, and his hand slid down into his pants. Terezi refused to rush this. She wanted to get teased. Radglare wasn’t coming home tonight, and if she did - no, Terezi didn’t care.

“Karkat, were you really scared for me?” The question was small and it slipped out without her approval.

Karkat’s breathing was becoming sharp. She wished she could smell him for real.

“Yeah,” he said after a moment. “Yeah, I missed you. I was also scared for you. Ask anybody, ask Sollux. Hell, I was _this_ close to asking Sinsless for permission to visit you, so at least you could humiliate and dump me to my face. All that claw-wringing Crabdad used to do when I spent too much time on the shitter, guess I learned it all from him.”

“You missed me?” She wanted it to sound mocking, but it didn’t.

“I - I mean - yeah. I did.”

“Good, then my suffering was not in vain. Now, Mr Vantas, will I get to lick your bulge today?”

Karkat obeyed her, pulling his pants down and staring at the camera in silly defiance. She missed him so much. Her hand slid down to her bulge, then away. She wasn’t going to do that in Radglare’s office but she could do other things.

“Are your fronds done delivering rude messages? Because I think it’s time to slip them under your bulge and get them inside. I don’t care if you’re not wet yet, Karkat, I know you can handle it anyway.”

He probably was wet, but he glowed red anyway at that instruction. She brushed her spit away, started licking the screen again. She was determined not to miss a moment of this.


End file.
